Noun, Verb
by teh-Sara
Summary: Another 1 sentence fic; a collection of 50 sentences on Sawyer/Juliet, set in Dharma times. "...he can't get enough of her."
1. Chapter 1

**Noun, Verb**

**Author's Note**: Once again, this is another one sentence deal. I got a little run-ony with this sentences, so I apologize. I'm on vacation, so for anyone waiting for an update on **In Shallow Seas We Sail**, I promise I'll get you one as soon as I get back (or earlier, but I'm not making any promises on that one). It just takes a lot more of my brain power. But for now…

Enjoy,  
Sara

*

_1 Sentence Challenge [25/50__]_

**[01] Ring**

"Juliet LaFleur," he drawls, smiling at her awkward expression, and even though he's teasing her (he didn't _really_ tell Horace they were married), she thinks the name does have certain ring to it.

**[02] Hero **

"You're just jealous," he quips as they break off, she toward the motor pool and he toward the security station; she laughs and shakes her head, throwing, "It's your turn to be the hero," back at him when he turns his back.

**[03] Memory**

It plagues him, this memory seen by a little boy who doesn't know the pain he will feel yet, but the man does, and he wishes he could tell the little boy that one day, he'll find solace in another, an equally broken little blonde girl.

**[04] Box **

"I bet it's an engagement ring!" Amy exclaims, looking at the tiny wrapped box they'd found in the closet and back at Juliet, who only laughs; her throat is constricted with fear and, something more dangerous, _hope_.

**[05] Run **

He can't quite remember Kate's smile (somehow, sometime, it's been replaced), but he thinks it's probably because he usually only saw her walking away.

**[06] Hurricane**

Juliet is sitting in the kitchen floor, oven mitt on her right hand, the three crumbled layers of Amy's birthday cake surrounding her, and when he walks in, she hiccups back her tears and jokes, "That hurricane came out of nowhere."

**[07] Wings**

"You in a Christmas pageant now, Mary Jane?" he asks when she walks in, wearing all white and holding two pieces of cardboard, painted white, in front of her, but she only laughs, "Halloween is the only holiday you can be something that you're not," she winks at him (and, he must admit, it's pretty sexy) and then says, "Can you help me with my wings?"

**[08] Cold**

When he leans over to kiss her goodnight, she sneezes right into his face; the next week, she's bringing him chicken noodle soup in bed and saying that if he'd just done the same for her, she wouldn't have sneezed on him.

**[09] Red **

She's a little streak of red across the playground, and Daniel stands to the side, twitching if she does anything any bit dangerous (he knows that this is her present, things can _still_ happen to her); Juliet has never seen a love so pure, something that transcends time and age and life and death, and she hopes that someday she can feel the same.

**[10] Drink**

"I never," he says, tapping his chin in contemplation, "been in love," and eyes her suspiciously; she stares right back at him and takes a drink, and after a moment, although he doesn't know why or who (Cassidy, Kate, Juliet, or all three), he takes a drink, too.

**[11] Midnight **

The night she tells him about Rachel and Julian, he listens closely, even though he'd heard bits and pieces through the island grapevine, and they stay up until past midnight, swapping stories of their childhoods.

**[12] Temptation **

She's close, too close, nearly touching, and he can't see straight, he's looking at her_her_her, and she's looking back at him; he leans in and captures her lips, hoping and praying she won't push him away (she doesn't).

**[13] View **

He hears the bathroom door creak open, and he turns just in time to see Juliet streak across the hall and slam her bedroom door; it doesn't take him long before he realizes what he just saw, and when she emerges, clothed this time, he quips, "Full moon out tonight?"

**[14] Music **

He watches her cross the quad toward him, and he'd meet her half-way, but he can only stand and watch her move toward him, a bounce in her step as if she were listening to her own little tune.

**[15] Silk**

Her hair is golden silk, falling in front of her face and over her shoulders, brushing his skin as he pulls her closer_closer_, and he can't get enough of her.

**[16] Cover {sequel to Near}**

She wakes up freezing, as usual, only to find him wrapped in the comforter, leaving her lying under only the thin sheet; she decides that instead of fighting him for it, she'll just sweat him out of it, and with a wry smile, she scoots closer.

**[17] Promise **

"Nothing will happen, I promise" he says, standing at the doorway in his security uniform; she always does this, always makes him promise, and he always does.

**[18] Dream **

She wakes up in a cold sweat, twisted in the sheet, and she can't remember where – or _when_ – she is, but her feet propel her out of the room to where he's laying on the couch and she whispers his name until his eyes fly open and she states, "I had a bad dream."

**[19] Candle**

She always watches his face when new female recruits try to flirt with him (and they always _try_), but when he catches her,he pulls her close and tells her that no one will ever hold a candle to her (and she believes him).

**[20] Talent **

When Jin sits down at their table, they greet him and he smiles, and they resume their conversation, talking too quickly for him to understand, and he can only watch as Juliet touches her tongue to her nose and James bursts out laughing; after a while of James attempting the same stunt, Jin begins to laugh, too.

**[21] Silence **

They sit on opposite ends of the couch, each with a book in hand; slowly, she stretches her legs out until they encounter his thigh, and without a word, he pulls them into his lap and begins to massage them with one hand, and it never ceases to amaze her how much they communicate through silence.

**[22] Journey **

Her two weeks are up, and she's still in her house (_their_ house), washing their dishes (_his_ dishes), waiting for him to get home, andshe doesn't know where the road goes from here, but she's ready to find out.

**[23] Fire **

They're fast asleep when someone begins to bang on the door, and he finally goes to see who it is, only to find Miles standing there, complaining about the electricity going out, to which a blurry-eyed James replies, "Go build a damn fire."

**[24] Strength **

The night she finally allows him to sleep in the bed (although he'd been there before, but that had all happened _sofast_), he scoops her up and carries her through the doorway, and she makes smart ass quips about how strong he is, but when they enter the room, he turns, lays her outside the door, and locks it behind him, chuckling at her furious expression and saying, "That'll show you."

**[25] Mask **

His hand is rough as it grazes her face, but she leans into his touch, because with each caress, he's removing another mask that she's chosen to show the world, and for once, she doesn't feel so bare without them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Noun, Verb**

**Author's Note: **It's update week for me, so here's the conclusion of this 1 sentence challenge. I hope you all have enjoyed it. Once again, I'll share my favorites, since you've done the same for me. My favorites from the first set were Silk and View; from this set, my faves are Gravity and Eclipse.

Also, is it just me or is FF being retarded? For some reason, I can't respond to anyone's reviews, and yesterday, I _couldn't_ review anything. Weird.

Enjoy,  
Sara

*

_1 Sentence Challenge [50/50__]_

**[26] Ice **

Her eyes are like ice as she gazes out the window, away from him, and he knows this look (all too well), this is the _you are in so much trouble _look; he tries to loop his arm around her waist, but she scoots away.

**[27] Fall**

"I miss fall," she states one day, looking at him with a wistful smile before continuing, "In Miami, we didn't really have _winter_, but we had fall. I would be so miserable, so _cold_, even though it wasn't anything like most people's fall, but now I miss it. Isn't that weird?" and he thinks of all the times she's said something like this, something completely out of the blue, and all he can do in response is to lean in and kiss her.

**[28] Forgotten **

She's just a blur in his mind, brown hair and green eyes, a disembodied voice; he can't remember the way she smiled or the way she laughed, but it doesn't matter, because none of that was for him anyway.

**[29] Dance **

They watch Amy and Horace glide across the dance floor, thoroughly enjoying their first dance; Juliet smiles as she watches them, but when she glances at James, he is only looking at her intensely, "What?" she questions, but he only smiles and turns his attention back to the dance.

**[30] Body **

She's continually amazed by his physique, his muscles, his perpetual tan; sometimes she finds that she can't keep her hands off him, and she feels so foolish, running her hand absently up his arm, but he grabs her hand before she can pull away and grins, "You're beautiful."

**[31] Sacred **

The way he feels about her is unlike anything he's ever felt before, it's like something sacred, something he never expected to feel for her, or for anyone else, but when she whispers the three words he longs to hear, he is content.

**[32] Farewells **

She's going to Hydra Island for the weekend, but he will hardly let her step out the door; he keeps calling her back, asking her questions about where things are located (as if he doesn't already know), until she gently tells him that she's going to be late, and he looks sheepishly at the floor and says, "I'll miss you."

**[33] World**

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" she asks, out of the blue again, and he answers, "A time-travelling island in the '70s with my favorite girl," and he loves to see her blush.

**[34] Formal **

He tugs at his black dress sock, trying to get it to cover the line of skin that is shown by his too-short dress pants, and he couldn't be any more uncomfortable, but when she descends the stairs, dressed in a black dress that accentuates every curve, he forgets about everything else.

**[35] Fever **

He takes the next three days off work, and he's by her side every moment, taking any advice that Horace or Amy can offer, until the fever finally breaks and she wakes from her stupor to find him sleeping soundly beside her, the first he's slept since she became ill.

**[36] Laugh **

He hears her laugh from across the quad, and he saunters toward the motor pool where she stands with two other men, and for some reason, he's infuriated, as if he thought that laugh was reserved only for him.

**[37] Lies **

"We can't do this," she says calmly as soon as their lips part, and she doesn't miss the disappointment in his eyes, "We're just a lie, you and I, none of this is real"; this is a lie, too, but she can't let herself fall for him, not so soon.

**[38] Forever (sequel to Lies)**

He catches her by the wrist before she can escape, and she looks down at him, "This is real," he says simply, "I've been waitin' my whole life to feel this way about someone, and it ain't a lie because I wouldn't know how to fake it."

**[39] Overwhelmed **

"This doesn't change _anything_," he insists, looking into her wild eyes, and he knows that she doesn't believe him (he doesn't believe himself); she runs her hands through her hair and shakes her head, "They're back, this changes _everything_."

**[40] Whisper (sequel to Dream)**

"I had a bad dream," he hears her whisper, and he doesn't know what to do; he presses himself against the back of the couch and extends his arm, and she squeezes in next to him, and he stays awake until her breathing evens out.

**[41] Wait (sequel to Farewells)**

He stays up late into the night, thinking she should have been back by now, and finally he hears her enter and before he knows what he's doing, he's at the front door and enveloping her in a hug.

**[42] Talk **

"We need to talk," she says, very seriously, and he knows those words mean something horrible is about to happen, but instead of talking, she leads him down the hallway into their room and points soundlessly at his dirty clothes on a heap _beside_the hamper.

**[43] Search **

He catches sight of Amy, but Juliet is nowhere around, and as the others begin the slow count to the new year, he's too busy trying to find her to even realize what year it really is, and finally, he sees her sitting on the stoop of their home, and he begins to wonder why just the sight of her is a relief to him.

**[44] Hope **

It takes her a while to put a word with what she feels when she sees him coming through their front door every day with a foolish smile and, later on, a kiss for her, but she thinks maybe it's hope.

**[45] Eclipse **

She had everything, and then, like a shadow over the sun, she's lost it; she built this life for three years – cooked for him, cleaned for him, _stayed_ for him…loved him, and in one look, it's gone, and no light remains.

**[46] Gravity **

It's something as simple and as complex as gravity that pulls them together, neither of them can or try to explain it – it's more than physical attraction, more than the fact they were stuck together, pretending; she finds everything she's missing in him, and he finds everything he needs in her.

**[47] Highway **

"Jesus Christ, Blondie!" he shouts over the engine's roar, "This ain't no damn interstate, these vans ain't meant to go this fast!" but she tilts her head back and laughs, and he is left to cling to the door, seat, or anything, and pray for his life.

**[48] Unknown **

"What if they do come back?" Juliet asks, watching him as he gazes down the beach, as if he is expecting them to walk up at any moment, and when he turns back to her, the look on his face says everything: he has no idea.

**[49] Lock **

It isn't the first time he's forgotten about plans they've made, and it certainly won't be the last, but she's so _angry_ this time that when he finally comes home, his bedroom door is locked and he sleeps, cold, uncomfortable, and confused, on the couch.

**[50] Breathe**

"Come on, you son of a bitch," she says, and her breath hitches and pain seers through her abdomen and chest; this has to work, for her, for him, for everything she's worked so hard for and everything she's lost.


End file.
